Things Taught
by Emmrys
Summary: Ed loved every moment he had with his son, no matter how frustrating those moments were. AU drabble, EdXAnyone-you-want.


**_IMPORTANT, READ!_**

Okay, so, what I meant by anyone you want, I meant it. I purposefully didn't say the name of Ed's whatever person, lover, whatever, because I wanted it to be anyone you wanted it to be. I made Dean's appearance the way it is so it could be anyone as well. I made it light brown, because if you notice, Al's is sorta light brown rather than blond, so it could come from Ed, but if you're a yaoi fan like moi, then you could say he was adopted, whatever! But yeah, imagine them to be whoever you wish. *COUGHROYEDFORMECOUGH*

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by that Ed didn't cherish the moments he had with his son. He marveled at his wispy, soft, light brown hair, and loved staring into his warm brown eyes. He didn't mind getting up nearly every hour of the night to feed him, nor did he mind the stench of changing his diapers. He didn't mind the crying, the times he had to take care of him when he was sick, even the trips to the E.R after a particularly nasty scare.

No, he enjoyed all the moments, no matter how bad they might have seemed. He _enjoyed _getting up in the middle of the night to feed his son.

_'I'll get him.' 'You sure?' 'Yeah...I'm sure.'_

He minded not at all the stench of the diapers.

_'Hehe, you sure do poop a lot, kid.'_

He loved hearing his son, whether he be crying or laughing.

_'Come now, it's just a little scratch. No need to cry.' 'Who's my little man? Haha! Dear Lord, your laugh is contagious...'_

He loved every moment. He, like most parents, both cried and laughed when his son said his first word.

_'Oh my God! You _spoke_! Hon, he spoke!'_

He taught him not to be jealous when he got his baby sister.

_'Just because we have to take care of her too, now, doesn't mean we love you any less.'_

He comforted him when he thought his body was falling apart when his first tooth got loose.

_'It's just a tooth. They _do _grow back. Don't worry yourself too much. Wouldn't want to get gray hair before dear ol' dad, now would you?'_

He helped teach him how to ride a bike, and cleaned the scratches he got when he fell.

_'Now don't you be discouraged. You're obviously not gonna get it on your first try, and are bound to get some scratches. But you will get it, don't worry.'_

He took him to the E.R when he broke his wrist, and he helped him with his homework when he couldn't write properly with it.

_'Now what do I have to write here?' 'I just told you...'_

He took it in stride when he played pranks on him.

_'You know, Dean, I don't enjoy peeing my pants...you do realize you just signed your death wish, don't you?'_

Kind of.

He got into fights with him over silly things like curfews, and had the rare moments where they just sat down and talked.

_'I'm not saying it again, you be home at ten o'clock, you hear me?' 'Dear _Jesus_, he did what?'_

He made as many memories as possible, and took probably more pictures than Hughes ever did.

_'Oh for Gods sake, dad, put the camera away!' 'Psh, screw that.'_

He cleaned up his messes when he was sick and held back his bangs as well.

_'You're lucky I love you, kid.'_

He taught him to drive a car.

_'Breaks! The breaks! HIT THE FRICKIN' BREAKS!' 'Sorry dad!'_

He got mad on rare occasion, but never for long.

_'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAP-ughhhh...Oh my God...Okay...it's not your fault...'_

He taught _both _of his kids to appreciate a job well done.

_'If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning.'_

He also taught him the only religion he knew.

_'You better pray that come out of the carpet.'_

He taught him logic.

_'Because I said so, that's why'_

And...more logic.

_'If you fall out of the swing and break your neck, you're not going to see Uncle Al with me.'_

He taught them stamina _and _hypocrisy, at the same time.

_'You'll sit there until all that milk is gone'_

He taught them humor...in his own way.

_'When that lawn mower cuts your toes off, don't come running to me.'_

_AND _he taught them Alchemy. _Medical _Alchemy.

_'If you can't even draw a circle straight because you're laughing at me too hard, how are you gonna save somebody's life?'_

He _loved _him more than anything in the world. And then there were the moments where it seemed Ed needed help more from him. There was the day Alphonse got sick. When he thought he'd lost him, and no words were even needed for his son to understand what he was feeling.

Then there was when he got better, and no one even complained when Ed went crazy and was louder than ever.

And then came college. The few weeks they actually went _shopping_, shopping, to get stuff for his dorm room. They had fun, sure, but then came when they got everything ready. It was the day before he left, and he lost it. For the first time in literal decades, he cried in front of somebody. He outright burst into tears and hugged his son, blubbering about how he was going to miss him and that he just couldn't let him go and every other sentimental thing that every good parent does at one point or another.

Out of all the moments though, this was the kicker. The one that had Ed downright _floored, _unable to look away. His _son, _the one he raised from day one, had his own child now. A son of his own.

So he did what any _good _parent would do when they saw that.

He fainted. Oh, the joys of having a child.

* * *

...Don't ask...Okay, ask! I had fun with this one, I really did. It started out after I looked up to see if there were any song fics for the song Daughters by John Mayer, because I was hooked on that song for about a day, non stop playing of it, and I found a whole bunch of fics with Ed as a parent, leading to this. When I got to, "He taught them to appreciate a job well done I remember the "25 Reasons Why I Owe My Mother" thing, so I got the things from then on from that. If you have that "SON I AM DISAPPOINT" feeling when you saw no dialogue, don't be. Why? I absolutely suck at dialogue, so I try and focus on little drabbles like this. I'm better at them and I don't even think this is what I want to do with my life. So ha! But yeah, hope you like it. It was spontaneous. So yeah. REVIEW, because I had a good time writing it.


End file.
